Mining
Overview Mining is a gathering skill that allows players to extract ores and gems from rocks in mines throughout Rokucraft. Mined ores can be smelted at a furnace, turning them into bars that can be made into metal objects using the Smithing skill. Gems can be cut into beautiful pieces to be sold at high value. Location To get to the only mines open so far, go to Harbor Town first and talk to the coachman, who will show a GUI that you can find and click Khuga Village in. Walk through the tunnel until you get to the bank and Gyashi Roiyaru. Walk past those two and enter the tunnel there. It’ll teleport you to the mines where you’ll have access to mineshafts as well as a workplace to identify your gems and smelt ores. Getting Started To get started in mining, first buy a pickaxe from the Mining Supplies NPC to the left of when you enter the mines. You can also buy torches to be able to light your way during mining by turning on dynamic lights in settings. After buying a pickaxe, exit the workplace and go straight into the area with 4 different mineshafts. There, you will see a clock as to when the mine will reset. You may pick any area you’d like to start mining in. The orange brownish veined blocks are Ore blocks, which give you different kinds of metals as you level up your mining more and more. The two default ones are tin and copper, working all the way up to meteorite. The blocks with different colors and small jewel-looking textures are Gem Ores. They’ll give you different kinds of gems you can cut as you level up your Crafting skill. To check your levels in these skills, type /jobs stats into chat. Ores Mining different ores give you the ability to smelt them into ingots, sometimes combining two types of ores for a certain time of ingot. With ingots, you’re able to either sell them for yuans or use them to make tools. However, you must acquire certain Smithing levels to be able to smelt higher value ingots. The default one you can smelt is a Bronze Ingot, which is a combination of copper and tin ore and coal. As you smelt certain ingots, you’ll get XP points to increase your Smithing skill. To see whether or not you can smelt/craft certain things, when you hover over the button to craft the item, it’ll show a number out of the level you need to be. If you need 15 levels to smelt a steel ingot, and you’re level 8, then it’ll show 8/15. This is a chart of when you unlock certain ores as well as when you're able to smelt certain ingots. Gems Mining Gem Ores will give you a random kind of gem. Starting off, you can only cut Opals, but as you increase your Crafting skill by cutting more gems, then you’ll be able to cut the other kinds of gems as well. While you can sell uncut gems to the Miner along with other materials you mined like cobblestone and concrete powder, the amount of yuans you get for it pales in comparison to how much you get from selling cut gems to the Jeweler. Same with smelting Ores, when trying to cut a gem, if you hover over the button to try and cut it, it’ll tell you what level you need to be to do so. Crafting With ingots, you can craft pickaxes and shovels instead of having to buy them from the Mining Supplies NPC. To do this, you first need 2 ingots of the one you want to make it out of and 2 sticks. To get sticks, you can either get them from the treasure chest that resupplies 6 sticks every 24 hours, or buy them from the Mining Supplies NPC. Again, like the Ores and Gems, you will need to have certain levels to be able to craft some of the higher level pickaxes. | |} __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Gameplay Category:A-Z